Trusting Our Feelings
by In A Rush
Summary: A different story of mine that i am not used to writing. I am open to ideas and would love for you to just read on.  This one is for someone on here who i hope enjoys it :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something new I thought I would try. A couple of things gave me some ideas for this story.**

**Not sure if I will let this be a one shot or if I will see where it takes me as it is not my usual type of writing. So here is to hoping I can pull this one off **

…**.**

Waking up the next morning, Stella can feel the warmth of another body lying next to her. Opening her eyes she rolls over and sees that she is lying next to Shannon and she tries to think about what happened the night before.

"_**Hey, it's been a long day, do you wanna hang out with me tonight, there is this new club that I have been going to and you can come for a drink and some fun, watch me pick up." Stella says with a small smile.**_

"_**Yeah why not, it's been a while since I went out with you, let's go have some fun." Shannon says and they decide to catch a taxi there so they wouldn't have to leave their cars behind after consuming alcohol.**_

_**After not having much luck at picking up anyone, Stella asks "You wanna catch the cab home?"**_

"_**Yeah, we got work tomorrow." Shannon says as Stella grabs her hand and leads her out of the club to catch a taxi. Feeling a tingling sensation from the contact Stella knew it was more than just a friendship but she couldn't work out if it was due to the alcohol or if it meant something more.**_

_**After arriving back at Stella's place she invites Shannon to stay the night and they enter her apartment.**_

_**Putting her bag and jacket on the floor near the door with her shoes, Shannon looks at Stella enquiringly and asks "Do you have any spare blankets and pillows because your couch will become uncomfortable?"**_

"_**Just sleep in bed with me, it's not like anything will happen now will it." Stella says while getting dressed.**_

"_**I guess not." Shannon says catching the clothes Stella threw her way for her to change into.**_

_**Staring at each other both wearing a singlet top and shorts of Stella's they both walked towards each other and Stella wrapped her arms around Shannon's waist and Shannon placed her arms around her neck and slowly started to kiss each other which started to get heated pretty quickly.**_

_**Pulling away, Stella asks "Are you sure?"**_

"_**Yeah I am." Shannon replied and with that they both fell onto the bed and started making out.**_

Looking up at the roof, Stella decides to try and let Shannon sleep and slides out of bed as slowly and quietly as she could without disturbing Shannon from her sleep.

Getting ready for work, Stella makes sure she sets the alarm clock for Shannon to give her plenty of time to get ready to get to work. Without a seconds thought she grabbed her backpack and left.

Stirring just shortly after Stella has left, Shannon remembers all of last night and she can't help but feel happy about it which surprised her, she didn't think that she would feel these kinds of feelings for a female let alone Stella, but she couldn't help but notice how it just felt so right.

Rolling over she opens her eyes and notices that Stella isn't there in the bed or in the apartment. She notices that the alarm has been set for another half hour which was obviously set to give Shannon more time to get ready. She gets out her mobile and calls Christian.

"Hey Shannon, what's up?" Christian asks.

"I was wondering if you could possibly give me a lift to work, my car is still at base and it's a really long story." She says.

"Yeah sure, what time should I pick you up from your place?" he asks.

"Well that's the thing, I am at Stella's and like I said it's a long story, but I was hoping you could pick me up as soon as you can so I can go home and have a quick shower and get dressed for work." She says.

"Yeah sure, just send me the address and I will check my smses soon." He says.

"Thanks for this, I will see you soon." Shannon says.

'See ya." He says before hanging up.

…...

Walking into base later on with Christian with her, Shannon sees that Stella is already there and that she won't acknowledge Shannon at all or looks in her direction.

Annoyed that Stella won't look at her or talk to her, Shannon slams her locker shut and walks out of the room.

Looking up at the sound of the locker being slammed, she sees Shannon walk out of the room and sees Christian slightly shaking her head at her.

"Geez you can cut the tension with a knife." Michael says as Lawson makes sure they all know where they are going.

Heading towards TR2, Josh and Stella see Shannon in the car with one earpiece from her iPod in her ear and looking angry.

"Did you have a fight with her?" Josh asks Stella.

"Um, sort of, don't worry, it's under control." She says as they reach the car doors.

"Your eager today Shannon." Josh says hopping into the car and looking over at her.

"Yeah well we got a job to do and we can't do it standing at base all day chatting away." Shannon says with a menacing glare.

"Well how was your night last night, did you both get up to much last night? He asks.

"Don't need to talk about it, how about you tell us how your night was last night?" she asks and they start talking.

"Let's pull up for coffee and have a little bit of a break; it's been a little bit quiet any way." Josh says as the girls have been avoiding any form of a conversation between them.

"Sounds like a plan Josh." Stella says pulling up into a car spot in a side street and starting to walk towards the shops.

"Hey Shannon, why don't you go up ahead of us and order us all the usual and we will meet you there, I just need a quick word with Stell." Josh says pulling out some money and about to hand it to her.

"No worries Josh, meet you there." Shannon says before walking off without a second glance behind her.

"Don't you want some money?" He yells out after her.

Waving a hand in the air she yells out "Consider it my shout." And she keeps on walking to cross the road.

"Alright so what happened between the two of you and don't tell me it's nothing, I'm not dealing with this crap all day." Josh says to Stella harshly.

"Why don't you ask her, she is the one who is pissed off?" Stella says not looking at him.

"Yeah well I know Shannon doesn't get pissed off without a good reason, so what happened?" he asks again.

"Nothing alright, why is it that it has to be my fault, I mean it could just as easily be her fault to." She says crossing her arms.

"So something did happen, what was it Stell?" Josh asks.

"Alright, alright, because you clearly aren't going to give it a rest, I slept with Shannon last night after we went clubbing." Stella says looking at him.

"Yeah and the problem is?" He asks pushing her for me as he doesn't get it.

"As in I _**slept**_ with her." She says emphasising the word and giving him a look that suggested he listen to her carefully.

As it dawned onto him he said "Ohhhh, okay, but what happened after to make you avoid talking to her and with her being in a bad mood."

"Well I kind of left her in my bed asleep and came to work without waking her or leaving a note or anything, I think Christian knows something, considering I think she got him to pick her up." Stella says with a hint of regret in her voice.

"You idiot Stell, your just like Michael, you like her don't you." He says more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah well last night made me realise it was more than just alcohol responsible." She says as they see Shannon emerging from the café.

"Well you better make it right." Josh says as they see Shannon starting to cross the road.

All of a sudden Shannon's head jerks up as they all hear the sound of screeching tires of a car that was speeding towards a lady crossing the road with her baby in a pram just in front of Shannon. Without a moment to warn the lady, Shannon drops the coffee onto the road and reaches out in front of her and shoves the lady forward with the pram just before the car hits Shannon knocking her over onto the road.

"Shannon." Josh and Stella yells out before checking the road that is now at a standstill and running towards her.

"Stell you get the lady and the pram, check them over, I will deal with Shannon." Josh yells out.

"But Josh…" Stella starts to argue.

"Stell, just do as your told okay, and get onto Leon to send us some back up for traffic control as well as the ambos.' Josh says before turning around and heading towards Shannon.

"Leon, there has been an MVA, we need ambos sent to our location right now as well as back up for traffic control." Stella says into her coms and unable to fully keeping out the panic in her voice.

"I am already on it Stell, I saw the footage from your cameras, TR1 should be there shortly as well." Leon says as Kerry is on the phone to Lawson.

"I'm fine Josh, honestly." Shannon says trying to sit upright.

"You are not alright, you just got hit by a car that was speeding, and you're lying down until the ambos get here." Josh says pushing her back down.

"Fine, I will make you a deal, I will lie here perfectly still if you go and check on the driver in the car, there may be more than just the driver in there." Shannon says.

"I don't know Shan." Josh says.

"Josh it's your job to, especially if I am currently in a stable condition, Stella is busy so you need to go and check inside the car, TR1 shouldn't be far." Shannon says having heard Leon on her coms.

"Leon, how long until TR1 get here?" Josh asks.

"They should be there in 5 minutes tops." Leon says.

"Fine, you win, but do not move a muscle." Josh says getting up of the ground.

"Scouts honour." Shannon says with a smile while he shakes his head at her and walks towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the sound of tires screeching to halt suddenly, Shannon takes it that TR1 has arrived but she refrains from turning her head to take a look as she had made a promise to Josh she wouldn't move until she got checked over by the paramedics so she just lay there until she heard all three of them yelling out her name.

"Shannon, are you okay?" Lawson asks as he kneels down beside her as Michael and Christian hover above her.

"I am fine, I'm just waiting for the paramedics to arrive to confirm it for you guys." She said.

"Leon…"Lawson started to say.

"Paramedics should be there in less than 5." Leon said.

"Thanks Leon." Lawson said.

"why did you do that for Shannon, why would you step out infront of a car?" Michael asks.

"Oh I'm sorry Michael, I tried to save a mother and her baby from being hit by a car so I pushed them out of the way and got hit instead, next time I will just let it all unfold shall I, it's not like I deliberately stepped out in front of the car for no reason." Shannon says looking up at him from her position and squinting against the sun.

"Well if you're okay, maybe Michael and I can go check if Josh and Stella need help." Christian says.

"Yeah that would be good thanks." Shannon says.

"Looks like the ambos are here, there are three of them, presuming one for the car, one for you and one to check over the mother, keep us posted and let them do what they need to." Christian says as the paramedics run towards them.

"Yes Father." Shannon says jokingly as he walks away.

"Hello, my name is Mac and this is Jessica, what's your name?" Mac asks Shannon as he kneels down beside her as Jessica places down the spinal board.

"My name is Sergeant Shannon Henry and I am from Tactical Response, I am 29 years old and I was hit by a car as I pushed a mother and her baby out of the way of the speeding car, I currently feel fine, I haven't really moved apart from when I first tried to sit up but I got told to lie still, I just feel like i have been hit by a car, a little bit of an ache all over but that is it." Shannon says knowing the drill of what gets asked while Jessica and Mac start checking her over.

"I can tell you work in the police force, which sounded like you have witnessed many attendances to MVA's, I am just going to place this spinal collar around your neck, just as a precaution." Mac says.

"So is Mac short for Macca?" she asks.

"Yeah it is, now we are going to load you up onto the trolley and take you to the Epworth, we have been informed that is where they would prefer you to be taken." Mac says as Jessica goes to get the trolley.

"Who asked you that?" She asked generally surprised.

"It was just on the call out, that if we treated a Shannon Henry that is where she was going to go, so we are just following orders, you don't mind do you?" He asks.

"No not at all, can you please just tell Lawson here that I am fine." She says as she notices Lawson's worried look and his intense hovering.

"So far so good, I just need to take her to hospital to make sure there isn't anything going on that we can't notice, like I said it's just a precaution." Mac says as they place her onto the trolley and start to wheel her to the ambulance.

"Excuse me, excuse me, is that the officer that helped me?" a lady yelled out.

"Sorry we really need to get moving." Jessica says.

"I just want to quickly thank her for saving my baby and me." She says.

"Alright but please make it quick." Jessica says.

"Hi, my name is Natalie and I just wanted to thank you for saving me and my son Blake." The lady says standing over Shannon.

"That's just my job, there is no need to thank me, I am fine and I am just glad that you and your son are safe." She says as she sees Christian standing next to the lady holding her son.

"Sorry Natalie but we really need to let them take Shannon to hospital." Christian says.

"Okay, thank you again; I hope you really are okay." Natalie says as they start wheeling Shannon away.

"Looks like your quick thinking worked." Mac said as they placed her into the ambulance and he climbed it while Jessica got into the driver's seat.

….

Arriving at the Epworth Hospital Ambulance Bay, they got out and started wheeling her to the entrance where they were met by Tash.

"Hello Shannon, I heard you were quite the hero today." Tash said as she led the way with the paramedics to where she wanted them to take her.

"Now it makes sense as to why I was sent here, did Josh ask you to check me over because I swear I am fine." Shannon says.

"No, he called me to talk about what he needed to do to help treat the injured man in the car because apparently you had been hit by the car and being the only trained First Aid administer that was on the scene he didn't know what to do so I told him I wanted you sent here, that I didn't care if you thought you were fine, that I need to make sure, his quite protective of you all, especially you and Stella because you guys are his family, but you never heard that from me." Tash says with a smile while beginning to look her over.

"Well that was nice of you, so can I just get the all clear, they will need me out there." Shannon says.

"No, even if you are in the all clear you will be staying here over night under my watch as a precaution, some things can take time to develop injury wise from MVA's, especially those who feel fine." Tash says.

"Okay I guess I won't be free for a while then." Shannon says.

"No, and please don't be another difficult patient, I already had one not that long ago when they got stabbed by someone who was intent on killing him in his own apartment, now I am going to go and arrange a full body MRI, don't go anywhere." Tash says walking off.

"I don't think I can even if I tried with all this crap attached to me." Shannon says and she can just make out Tash shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

One all the necessary tests had been completed, Shannon was moved into a ward and was keeping herself occupied by channel surfing as she was bored because she had nothing to do. Having changed the channel and saw the news updates with a brief description of today's accident and more on it in the late night news. Staring at the TV Shannon sighs and hopes that her name isn't mentioned but she doesn't have high hopes.

"So I see you saw the latest news update then?" Tash asks walking in with a file.

"Yeah, how long has that been coming up for?" Shannon asks.

"I can't be precise, but it has easily been an hour or two, they are calling you a hero, I haven't heard your name being mentioned but I'm sure it will be soon once they get a photo of you to put there, just be thankful so far it appears they haven't found out this is the hospital you're staying at." Tash says smiling at her and checking her vitals.

"Yeah well the quicker they get bored of the story the better." Shannon says grumpily.

"How come, you were a hero, I know you see it as being part of your job but it isn't, you should be proud of yourself." Tash says placing the file down on the end of the bed and standing there watching her.

"Because I signed up for TR, I signed up to play an active part of the police force, not some desk job, I don't want to be branded as the next face of the police force and be used to their advantage for publicity, it was just me doing my job, I'm sure any of the others would have done the same thing, and it was a natural reaction." Shannon says looking around the room.

"Well I have your test results." Tash says.

"And how did they come back?" Shannon asked.

"So far you are in the all clear apart from those grazes, but we will run another set of tests before you are discharged tomorrow just to be on the safe side, now Josh and Stella are here, they decided that it would be better if they only had a couple of people come and visit you tonight." Tash says with a smile.

"Can you just tell them that I am feeling really exhausted and I just want to get some sleep or something along those lines, I really just want to be by myself tonight." Shannon says.

"Are you sure, Stella is looking really upset." Tash says and Shannon just nods.

"Alright well I will see you tomorrow as I am almost done for the night; I will be in a 7 tomorrow morning." Tash says before heading outside the door.

"See you later." Shannon says.

….

"Hey guys, Shannon is pretty exhausted right now and she is hoping that she can just go to sleep, she really isn't in the mood for visitors tonight and I can also tell by her tone of voice." Tash says to Stella and Josh as she entered the waiting room.

"Is it just me she doesn't want to see at the moment or is she genuinely tired?" Stella asks getting out of the seat.

"She seems genuinely tired, I mentioned that Josh was here to but she sounds tired and I can't argue with that after what she went through, her results came back clear but we will do another round later tomorrow to ensure those results don't change, I suggest if anyone does come and visit her tomorrow, that they don't come in uniform, she doesn't want any media attention." Tash says.

"Okay, just let me know if anything changes, I guess I will see you at work tomorrow Josh." Stella says.

"Yeah, I will see ya later; we will finish our conversation later too." Josh says and Stella nods as she walks out.

"Give me a couple of minutes to grab my things and I will meet you back here, we can go too my place and I will cook some dinner, Minka is at a friend's tonight." Tash says giving Josh a kiss on the cheek before walking off to get her stuff.

…

"Hey Christian, it's me Shan." Shannon says into her hospital phone.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm okay, Josh and Stella tried to visit me, and I told Tash I wasn't up to it." She says.

"Yeah, they decided it was best if they went, I mean Josh needed to go to meet Tash anyway, and I guess he must know that you and Stella have some stuff to sort out." Christian says.

"There is nothing to sort out; I really don't feel like talking to her." Shannon says.

"You may not like it but you will need to talk to her, you are technically her superior so you need to be able to get along with her, I'm not saying talk to her right now, but the next couple of days would be ideal." He says not wanting to pressure her.

"I really am not in a hurry." She says.

"Well you better be, you're her superior so it's your duty to sort it out so it doesn't affect work, plus I have Lawson and Stella in the car tomorrow, I don't want to be in that car if Stella is in a foul mood because your avoiding, please Shan, if not for you or the team, then please just do it for my own sanity." He says pleading his point.

Taking a minute before responding, she says "Fine, bring her in tomorrow before you go into work, and you can stay in the room during the whole conversation with her, if you leave me by myself with her I won't talk to her and it will be ten times worse in the car for you." Shannon says.

Letting out a loud groan he says "Fine, I guess I will see you tomorrow morning then."

"See you tomorrow." She says with a smirk as she hangs up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, after not getting too much sleep from all the nurses constantly coming in every hour to check her obs, Shannon really doesn't feel in the mood for a talk with anybody, let alone Stella.

"Hey Shannon." Tash says walking into the room.

"Great another person to come and check my obs." Shannon says grumpily.

"Well I'm great thanks and how are you." Tash says sarcastically before saying "I presume by the attitude your demonstrating at the moment that you didn't get much sleep last night?"

"No i didn't, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to take it out on you, when i am tired i get grumpy easily, i could go some chocolate and coffee at the moment." Shannon says.

"Well the coffee i can't help you with at the moment as it can affect your heart rate, but the chocolate i can help you with, i will be back with it in a minute and then we will run those second round of tests around midday." Tash says before walking out.

...

A little while later, Stella and Christian walk into Shannon's room while eating chocolate. Holding his hand up to signal Stella to be quiet for a minute her says "Hey Shan, is the chocolate a good thing or a bad thing at the moment, i mean is it safe to enter?"

"Yeah, it's safe to enter, i just have friends in high places who give me chocolate when i am not particularly nice after a lack of sleep." She says.

"Are you okay, why didn't you sleep?" Stella asks instantly worried.

"Because nurses clearly think that because they are up so late at night that they should come in and disturb their patients sleep every hour just to check their obs." Shannon says bite into the remainder of the block of chocolate she has left.  
"Are you ready to talk nicely to Stella?" Christian asks giving her an encouraging look.

"I guess so." Shannon says shrugging.

"Well who is going to start?" He asks looking between the two of them.

"I will, look i am really sorry about yesterday okay, i didn't mean it, it was just a first reaction and not because it didn't mean anything, because it was the opposite, i have never felt more strongly about you as i do now, and thats what scared me, was that i really like you, as in more than just a friend, and we work together, and me being someone who has always gone for the same team pretty much, apart from a couple of one night hook ups, i was worried that you didn't feel the same, i mean the last person you were with was a guy, so i panicked and ran." Stella says looking at Shannon intently.

"Stella i appreciate that, i do, but how do you think i feel, i mean i really like you too, but to have you run off on me like that, that really hurt, i just don't know if i can trust you right now, i can forgive you, but you need to work on getting my trust back before anything else." Shannon says.

"Okay, that is a fair call, but what am i meant to do?" Stella asks.

"That's for you to work out." Shannon says.

"So we cool now?" Christian asks.

"We are cool." Stella says.

"Yeah we are cool, i really need to sleep now, i will see you guys at work tomorrow once i get the all clear today, thanks for coming in."Shannon says getting comfortable in the bed.

"See you tomorrow Shan, and take it easy for us yeah." Christian says.

"I will." She says.

"See ya later."Christian and Stella say before walking out.

...

A little while later, Tash gives Shannon the discharge paper forms to go home as she is in the all clear.

"Here is a medical certificate just in case you do need one for yesterday, and also i got a script filled out for you for some prescription painkillers, just to help with the pain, now i will need to see you in a weeks time for a check up, but if you start to feel anything unusual, you come straight back, okay." Tash says as Shannon starts getting dressed.

"Got it."Shannon says.

"Alright, now Caroline will take you to the main entrance, and you will be taken in the wheelchair."  
Tash says.

"I don't need a wheelchair, especially if i am in the all clear." Shannon says.

"Sorry, hospital policy otherwise you can't leave, i will see you in a weeks time." Tash says before nodding at the nurse and walking out.

"In you get Shannon." Caroline says with a smile.

Sighing Shannon gets into the wheelchair and allows Caroline to wheel her down to the main entrance.

Reaching the front she asks "Who exactly is picking me up?" just as a car pulls up in front of her.

Looking at the car she sees Kerry open the car door and gets out to help Shannon into the passenger seat.

As she drives off, Kerry says "We are going to your place to pick up a couple of things and your staying with me for the next couple of nights, no ifs, buts or maybes." Kerry says.  
"Alright, it doesn't look like i am going to get much of a choice even though i have been given the all clear." Shannon says.

"Well if you don't like it I'm sure i could always find someone to stay with you, hmmm, maybe Michael or Josh, or even better Lawson." Kerry says.

"Oh god." Shannon says.

"That's what i thought." Kerry says pulling up into Shannon's driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at base the next morning, Shannon heads into the change rooms to get ready.

"Hey Shannon, so did the doc give you the all clear then?" Christian asks walking in while followed by Stella, Michael and Josh,

"Yep, so you gotta put up with me again." Shannon says with a smile while putting on her belt.

"So long as you don't throw yourself in front of a car, relax I'm just playing with ya." Christian says laughing at the look on Shannon's face.

"Oh ha-ha that is so hilarious Christian, always the comedian." Shannon says while they all get ready as Lawson walks in.

"Shannon, Kerry wants you in her office." He says heading in and checking if everyone else was ready for their debrief.

"What does she want?" Shannon asks.

"I don't know, I just know she wants to talk to you so you better not keep her waiting." Lawson said as she grumpily turned around and walked out.

"Is she okay to be back at work?" Michael asked Lawson.

"Well Tash gave her the all clear." Josh said.

"You and Tash seem quite close, how is that going?" Michael asks while the others laugh.

"How about you focus on getting those shoelaces of yours tied up rather than focusing on my private life, we do have a debrief in five minutes." Josh says.

…

"Shannon, you're on desk duties today." Kerry says as Shannon stands there.

"But I am in the all clear Kerry." Shannon said clearly annoyed at the aspect of staying at base all day.

"Yeah and I am your superior so you will do as you are told, it's only for the next day or two until I am 100% sure you are fit to be back out there, until you can prove to me you are fine without walking so stiffly." Kerry says calmly.

"Well I got hit by a car two days ago, of course I am going to be stiff, but I am in the all clear." Shannon said angrily.

"That's my point, you got hit by a car therefore you need to be fully recovered to be out there with your team mates, I know you don't want to put their lives in danger." Kerry says blackmailing her by using something she knows will get Shannon to relent.

"Fine, I guess that is your decision to make then." Shannon says turning to the door.

"It's for your own safety and the teams." Kerry says gently as Shannon takes a deep breath and walks back out.

Walking into the change rooms, Shannon begrudgingly takes off her gun holster and puts it back into her locker and goes to put her weapons in lock up.

After she has done that she walks into the Intel office and pulls up a chair right next to Leon and plops herself onto turning her back to the others and staring at the big blank screen infront of her and decides to wait until Leon puts up the feeds from their cameras.

"Hey Shannon, how's it going?" Leon asks.

"Fine and you?" she asks.

"Hmmm yeah I'm good." He says taking in her appearance and thinking he should just see how she is going later on in the day.

"What's going on with Shannon?" Christian mutters to Lawson.

"Lawson, my office now." Kerry yells out to him.

"Hurry up Lawson you better head off to the principal's office." Leon says while chuckling at his own little joke.

….

A couple of minutes later, Lawson walks out of the office and back to his awaiting team.

"Alright guys, at the moment we don't have anything on the agenda, so we just need to keep a look out until something comes up, so Stella your with Josh and Michael, Christian your with me, Shannon is here with Leon for the next day or two just so she can have a little bit more time to recover, so everybody just get out there." Lawson yelled out as he walked off.

Running after Josh, Stella grabbed him by the arm. "Hey Josh, can you give me like five minutes please, I really need to talk to Kerry about helping Shannon." Stella says.

Sighing he says "Fine, but you have five minutes only."

"Thanks Josh." Stella says before running into Kerry's office and closing the door.

"Hey Stella, why aren't you out on the road yet?" she asks.

"Can you please put Shannon out on the road tomorrow?" Stella asks

"I can't do that Stella, she is a risk to the team if she goes out there, she can barely walk, and she couldn't keep up with you guys." Kerry says.

"Please Kerry, she is at her last straw, all I am asking for is for you to let her ride with one of the cars and if we have something on she can just sit in the car or go for a walk while she waits for us to finish our jobs, please Kerry." Stella begged.

'Fine, I will call Lawson and ask him on whether it is okay, if he gives it the go ahead then I will let her know." Kerry says.

"Thank you, thank you so much Kerry." Stella said before running out of the door again.  
Sighing at the things she does to keep her staff happy, Kerry picks up the phone and calls Lawson.

….

"Shannon, you can go out on the road tomorrow but there are conditions." Kerry says walking into the Intel office, and Shannon, Audrey and Leon all swivel in their chairs to look at her.

"I'm listening." Shannon says thinking anything must be better than staying at base all day.

"Well you can go out, but you cannot assist on any jobs, you must stay in the car or go for a walk around the block until they have finished the job otherwise you can stay at base, your call." Kerry says pulling up a seat at her usual desk.

"That sounds good to me, I will stay in the car, thank you so much Kerry." Shannon says with a big smile.

"Don't thank me, it was Stella's idea and I had to get Lawson's okay on it." Kerry says before turning to her monitor.

Pulling out her phone, Shannon sends a sms to Stella.

_**Hey Stella, I need to talk to you, don't worry it's nothing bad, quite the opposite, maybe we could talk over dinner? Shan x**_

Waiting for a reply, she sees half an hour later TR2 pull up for lunch and she receives a text from Stella.

**_Dinner after work would be great, looking forward to it, I hope you're not having too bad of a day at base, Stel x _**


End file.
